


Out The Window

by Technoplague



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Dating, Dating is hard, Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mandalorian, One Shot, Original Character(s), Window, prompts, smuggler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technoplague/pseuds/Technoplague
Summary: Lis reveals she's completely incapable of being a normal person.





	Out The Window

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt from Tumblr; "Which OC would try to escape an awkward situation by climbing out a window?"

”My ankle fucking hurts, holy shit this was an awful idea.”

A dark chuckle to the left has Atlis snapping her head that direction to catch whoever would dare laugh. She’s met with the sight of Kelan and Pax leaning against the wall, Kelan looking amused as hell and Pax shaking his head with reddened cheeks.

She snarls in their direction and rubs her ankle again, teeth bared in what she hopes is a ’stay the fuck back’ look. Her hopes are dashed when Kelan covers the ground between them in four large strides and yanks her up roughly by the arm. She hisses at him between clenched teeth and it earns her another laugh. ”Watch the arm, asshole. Your boyfriend just fine-tuned it.”

”Fucking hells, Nivix, why did you have to-”

The rest of Pax’s words are drowned out as Kelan hoists her over his shoulder and slaps her ass, resulting in a rather loud and embarrassing squeak from her. She can feel her cheeks heating up. ”Asshole” she murmurs darkly, pinching at his thighs in retaliation.

”We’ve talked about this. Every time you say the b-word you get spanked. Honestly, I don’t see why it embarrasses you so much, Pax enjoys when I spank-”

”That’s enough, Kelan” Pax interjects loudly, hands waving wildly in front of him.

Lis can’t see it but she’s pretty sure her best friend is sporting a shit eating grin since the only thing he likes more than embarrassing her is embarrassing Pax. He’d turned that need to kick his ass into a need to constantly tease him. They were absolutely sickening to be around.

Kelan starts off in the direction of the space port taxi with Pax trailing behind and Lis still tossed over his shoulder like an old backpack. They’re halfway to the taxi when Pax speaks up, asking the big question, ”Want to explain how you hurt your ankle this time?”

She rolls her eyes and puffs her cheeks. Pax laughs lightly when Kelan jumps a step and jostles Lis on his shoulder. ”Stop stalling and answer the handsome man, Lis” Kelan calls back to her.

She throws her hands out and groans. ”Fine. Fine.” She folds her arms across Kelan’s backside and looks sideways, mumbling ”I was crawling out a window.”

”I’m sorry, I must have misheard that. You were crawling out a what?” Pax all but screeches this and Lis slaps her hands over her ears. Fuck that kid was loud.

”A WIN-DOW. Those things you can see out of, Pax. I was shimmying my ass through one and I fell.”

There’s a beat of silence and Kelan stops midstep. It drags on long enough that Lis actually starts feeling embarrassed before he starts moving again. She feels Kelan’s laugh before she hears it, his chest vibrating with his amusement. She slaps wildly at his back and yells ”Stop that! Stop laughing at me!” Her outburst only causes him to laugh more and dump her onto the ground, where she crumples from the pain in her ankle. She’s grateful to see they’re at the taxi and she slides in.

The whole way back to the spaceport is silence but she can read the barely constrained amusement on their faces. Pax looks somewhere between hilarity and exasperation while Kelan has tears pooling in his eyes. She’s guessing he has pieced together why she was crawling out the window. However she’s not sure if she’s grateful that he’s keeping silent or if she wishes he would just tell Pax. She knows the questioning isn’t over yet.

Twenty minutes later she’s safely back in her ship and sitting on the kitchen table while Pax rubs kolto on her ankle and Kelan starts pouring everyone drinks. The effect of the kolto is almost immediate, a pleasant numbing and warmth. She takes the alcohol Kelan offers and slams it back in one gulp, grinning wolfishly at Pax’s horrified expression.

A tapping rings out through the ship and both her and Pax turns to look at the noise; Kelan tapping his glass against the wall. ”That’s fragile, you shit” she snaps.

Kelan rolls his eyes and takes another sip before setting it down on the counter beside him. ”It’s not, so shut up. I bought you these five months ago.” His sudden smile is slightly unnerving, more so when he starts rubbing his hands together. ”Regale us with the story of why, exactly, you decided to crawl that fine ass out a window.”

Pax’s cheeks are bright red and Kelan blows him a kiss with a wink, cackling when his face gets even redder. Lis rolls her eyes and slaps the side of Pax’s head, laying back on the table and staring towards the ceiling. ”Go be cute somewhere else. Also my ass isn’t fine, it’s fluffy so get it right.” She rubs her hands through her hair before letting them flop out beside her. ”Okay, so, story time boys and gi- more boys.” Pax pinches her leg, eliciting a giggle from her. ”I, your lovely captain and dearest friend, went on a date.”

The silence is so thick she swears she could cut it if given the chance. Was it that unbelievable that shed be on a date? Wait, fuck, yes it was. She throws her hands in the air and waves her hands around dramatically. ”Fucking say something, assholes. You’re making me self conscious.”

Pax is the first to speak and she can just hear his face getting red. Damn the kid was so easy to rile up. ”We’re uh…. We’re- proud, of you?”

”Good try cinnamon-spice but I can hear the question mark in there.” Here she finally sits up to look at her crew mates and then continues. ”He was being all weird. Made a lot of remarks like how it was awesome that a woman had two male crewmates and was still single. And then he wanted to pay for dinner and I said no and we went back and forth and people were starting and-”

Kelan holds up a finger, effectively cutting off her oncoming tirade. ”You’ve got thirty seconds to wrap this up, I’m already bored and thinking of hunting this guy down just to watch him shit himself.” He grins and flinches back when Pax leans over to slap at him for the remarks. Lis resists rolling her eyes.

”Okay, okay. So we argued and people were watching so I decided to run to the bathroom and climb out the window to avoid the whole thing. I hate dates, guys are weird.”

When neither male says anything she starts looking between them with confusion clearly etched on her face. ”What? Did you honestly expect me to sit there and let him pay? That’s weird, it makes it official or some shit.”

Kelan just shakes his head and walks off, flapping his hand behind him to cut off the words coming out of her mouth. She looks at Pax who is staring at her with the most patient expression ever. ”What? What did I do?” her voice is a low whine as Pax pats her hands with a small smile he usually reserved for when he was fixing her arm.

”Dipshit. He still got to pay. Now he just gets to say he was abandoned on a date.”

Lis’s eye immediately starts twitching while Pax gets up from his chair and walks off to wherever Kelan had gone. It’s several minutes later when both boys hear a very loud ”MOTHERFUCKER”.


End file.
